Little Dipper?
by Clockwork Chronos
Summary: Dipper has yet again come up to bat but struck out with Wendy! He then finds a way to be able to be with Wendy! What is this way and will he be able to be with Wendy even with his ways? Read and find out! For entire story-I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I hope you enjoy! This is still new to me so no flames please! Enjoy! P.S. this is after boys crazy. Also, this might be a bit like twilight, but I am trying to veer off a little but there will be vampires.**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel Pines always had an interesting life. Gnomes attacking, mermen kissing, making Grunkle Stan sound like a woman, it was all very interesting. Mabel and Dipper were about 12, almost 13.

Mabel was a goofy girl who loved the fun in life. She was extremely artistic and an amazing artist. She had a pig named waddles and she LOVED sweaters. She likes all things magical and glittery. She is basically the opposite of Dipper, except for a few things. Oh, and her best friends are Grenda and Candy.

Dipper was more on the serious side who could have fun. He was just starting to hit puberty with approximately one chest hair (inside Mabel's scrapbook) and his voice hits high and squeaky notes. He also kept a boom with a palm with the letter 3 on it which held the secrets of gravity falls. He loved a girl named Wendy who was 15, so, no dating her, or that's what he thought.

* * *

The morning had started out normally enough. Grunkle Stan was scamming potential moronic customers. Mabel was watching T.V. Dipper was talking to Wendy trying to hold in a blush every time she laughed or smiled.

Soos was fixing up the toilets, somehow, porta-potty's are able to get clogged. Dipper shook his head in amazement that someone had the bowel movements to do that. Dipper was still surprised that Wendy had forgiven him so easily as to how she had a big mental break down.

"hey dipping-sauce!" Mabel shouted appearing out of nowhere. Dipper, startled, jumped back almost knocking some stuff in a jar off the shelf. "What's up Mabel?" Wendy asked.

Mabel turned around and showed her only blank sweater showing a beautiful mural-like drawing of an ocean wave. Dipper scratched his head, "wow Mabel, that's beautiful." Mabel smirked and pranced of too show Soos.

"Your sister's an amazing artist." Dipper nodded looking at her showing Soos who's eyes glimmered in amazement. They talked a little more before Wendy left at the end of her shift. Dipper was thinking about Wendy. He got really mad that he couldn't impress her.

He got even angrier and swiped his book off of the table. The book landed on its spine opening to a random page. Dipper was about to close it when something caught his eye. Something that would change his life.

* * *

The next day, Dipper had seemed odd and fidgety. Every time someone tried to talk to him, he got this odd glint in his eye that showed he was thinking about something a lot. The truth was, he was thinking about what he saw last night.

_flashback..._

_He was about to close the book when something caught his eye. There was a picture of a young boy aging at a rapid pace it seemed. It looked like an evolution chart but instead the kid grew taller and had more facial And armpit hair. _

_Dippers eyes bugged as he read the caption, "the being of time is a sort of living thing that has been known to making things age at a rapid pace. It, possibly a he, has made those who are worthy use age as an advantage such as love or loss. Unfortunately it comes with..." Dipper was confused, the rest of the page had ripped off! _

_Dipper wasn't sure what the author was going to say but, he was hooked. He thought about how he was to find this. It had said the being resided in the top of the cave of the elemental beings. He then got to planning._

_flashback end..._

Dipper took out his book on his break and skimmed it over again. This page was the most important of his life! He made sure he was reading it all then set out to pack.

* * *

Dipper's eyes opened in a millisecond. He was clearly awake this whole time but he didn't want his sister to be suspicious. He grabbed a ransack and wrote a quick not leaving it on a pillow. He opened the window quietly and climbed a makeshift rope.

He finally mad it to the ground and headed for a tall mountain that looked taller than the rest. He ran through the woods using his teachings from the manotuars. As he swam he grabbed a fish and ripped it out from the water. He cooked it and went on. He finally made it to his first checkpoint. He made a tent and pulled out a sleeping bag. That was his first part of his journey to his destination.

* * *

Mabel woke up and looked at her brother's bed. She walked over to wake him up. She hit the pile of pillows to wake him up but he didn't wake. "Dipper! Come on get up!" Mabel said. She hit the pile again to find a not flutter to the ground. "Dipper?" She called as she read the note.

_Dear family, I have gone into the woods to clear my head. I'll be back soon I just need to get some things under control. Please don't look for me because you won't find me._

Mabel was in tears. She understood but the woods were a dangerous place. "This is why he was acting so weird!" She ran downstairs to Grunkle Stan.

* * *

Dipper woke up and packed his stuff. He continued his trek until it was around noon. He hunted for some animals and finally managed to kill a deer. He at part of it then burned the rest. After that he continued running to the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I hope you enjoy the second installment of Little Dipper? No flames please. P.S. Dipper will be a little OOC just so you know.**

* * *

Mabel had almost everyone searching for her brother whether he wanted it or not. 'Please dipper, come back!' Mabel thought as she walked through the town with Candy and Grenda.

Wendy was also worried about the little guy. He wasn't super strong and if an animal caught him he would probably die. He was probably starving of hunger or dying of dehydration.

The other side of her conscience told her that Dipper was very resourceful, if he could take on two ghosts and other beings like that, he could make it. She still worried.

* * *

Nearby the mountain, Dipper was eating some of the jerky he packed. He masked the scent so no manotuars would bug him. His jeans were a little ripped and his shirt had some grime and dust on it. Other than that he was okay.

He had another run-in with the gnomes and n finally was able to hang Jeff by his underpants. He had finally made it to the base of the mountains. According to the book, if you were worthy, the elemental beings that resided her would give you gifts to help you on your journey.

His first encounter was with winter beings. "Come closer young one." An old man with a scythe said. As he walked closer, he noticed other winter beings. They all looked at him with amazement. "On the top of his mountain is the time being. Why do you seek him?"

Dipper knew exactly what to say, as he would say every time someone questioned him, "I have a love who I need to be the correct age. I think we are the human Zeus split in half in the legends. We are meant to be together." The old man after Dipper saying this, had a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well, I grant you .

The next was summer, or fire. He could hear the fire beings laughing heartily and felt the warmth of the fires. He strode inside to face a man looking about in his late 30's. He was laughing with the other fire beings yet he seemed more stronger and radiated heat like a furnace. He wiped off his sweat and faced him.

The fire being eyed him. When dipper looked into his flame filled eyes. He felt a burning sensation in his chest as if his very soul was consumed in flames. He didn't back down though. The man looked impressed.

"I don't need a speech or anything boy. I know you are worthy." The man said. Dipper smiled. "I shall give you my blessing on this journey. Good luck." Dipper smiled gratefully and continued on his trek.

* * *

It had been about a day when Mabel received a note from dipper,

_Hey sis, yes I'm still alive. I know you're worried sick but I'll be back soon. Love, Dipper._

Mabel didn't feel much better but she knew he was still alive. Wendy came in to see her reading the note. Mabel handed it to her and she read it, 'thank god! He's still alive!' Wendy thought. Even though they knew he was alive, the situation became so dire to where even little Gideon was looking for him, for Mabel of course.

Mabel sighed and looked out the window. 'Where are you Dipping-sauce?' Mabel thought as Grunkle Stan half-heartedly scammed customers. Yes, grunkle Stan was nervous too.

* * *

Dipper was running quickly to the next elementals. 'This part of the mountain must be spring' Dipper thought. He climbed and climbed. Eventually he made it to where the beings were. The queen looked at him and smiled warmly.

Dipper felt lighthearted and springy with each step he took. Her dress flowed down with the colors of spring. "Hello child, what is your purpose?" Dipper bravely walked up to her and said, "I want to be with my love but, I need time on my side to do so." She smiled even more and suddenly, Dipper felt lightheaded.

"You may pass as long as you do not lose sight of who you love." The lady said. Dipper bowed and continued. His journey is almost complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people's! I've been getting good reviews so I will continue this story! I don't own gravity falls, try to sue me now suckers! 'Lawyers walk away sadly' anyways, enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Dipper now couldn't travel this mountain by foot. He took a small oxygen mask and some climbing gear and headed up the mountain. Halfway up he looked down to see the town. He was at dizzying heights now but, he didn't back down.

Dipper finally managed to scale the entire mountain and steadied himself. He saw a man who had a suit on. The tie was golden and looked as if it was constantly shifting. His eyes were Golden and inside the pupil's were what looked like the outline of an hourglass.

"Hello Dipper. I am the master of time. I know why you seek this aging power. Know that if you become this age you will be stuck like this forever. Never dying, on the peak of adulthood forever. Unfortunately that is not the curse. You will become vampiric." Dipper's first response was, "I won't glitter will I?"

The man let out a laugh that flowed like sand in an hourglass, smoothly and softly. "No you will not glitter. But, your speed will increase and so will your strength." Dipper sighed in relief and nodded, "I accept the curse of immortals and shall use my new powers for love and good."

Dipper didn't know where the words came from, they just flowed out of his mouth. Suddenly a golden energy coursed through his body making him shiver with power. He felt slight coldness in his fingers and face. The man held up a mirror and there showed a man in ht's late teens.

Dipper had finally managed to get muscle and he now had a goatee. His chubby cheeks were gone, instead, he had not gaunt but lean face. He was lean yet ripped at the same time. "Dayum! I look good!" Dipper said, his voice now deeper.

"Thank you master of time." Dipper thanked as he bowed slightly. The man smiled and answered, "no problem Dipper but please, call me Kronos." He said (no not the kronos from Percy Jackson, he's just a character in the story). Dipper then was transported home to a sister who after getting over her shock screamed.

* * *

"D...D.. Dipper?!" Mabel asked frightened. A man about 17 flashed in a golden light. When he got up and brushed the dirt off his arm. "Yea its me, Dipper" Mabel hugged him, "what happened?! You look older!"

Dipper then explained what happened while Mabel just nodded amazed. "Do you know what this means?!" Mabel asked. She then squealed, "you can go out with Wendy!" Dipper nodded happy, "I hope I don't fail." Mabel patted him on the back and said assuredly, "don't worry!"

Dipper was finally out of he house in the town. Grunkle Stan had quite a shock when he found out this man was Dipper. "Wow kid, er, man, you really got big!" Dipper blushed while Mabel just stared at her brother in shock then smiled and said, "I have a big brother!" She then hugged him but could only reach his chest with her forehead. "Time to hit the town."

As they walked through the town, many people stared at them. Mabel was silly and odd as always but Dipper seemed more calm and collected. His face seemed a bit indifferent and emotionless. Pacifica walked over to Mabel with a smirk, "who's that hmmm? Your boyfriend?!" She and her hunch girls laughed.

Mabel just smirked and said, "nope that's my BIG brother Dipper!" Pacifica's expression changed to one of surprise, "D...D...Dipper?" Dipper nodded but, continued to walk to the arcade where Wendy was.

When they got there, in the alley, he heard Wendy's voice crying out for help. "Mabel, head inside, I got this." Dipper said, Mabel nodded. A man held a gun to Wendy's face while she was reaching for her purse, "that's it, nice and easy."

Dipper yelled, "hey! Pick on someone your own size!" The man turned around and said, "butt out kid and you won't get hurt." Dipper laughed harshly and coldly, "as if you could." Suddenly he was there with the gun in his hand.

He moved his pointer finger back and fourth with a tsk tsk and then clapped his hands on the guy's temples making him faint instantly. Dipper dropped the gun and asked, "you okay Wendy?" Wendy shrugged then looked into his eye, she gasped, "Dipper!"

Dipper sighed, "yea Wendy It's me." Wendy could only stare, "but you... 12... 17... Older... Taller..." She was about to faint but Dipper steaddied her. He then went into a long explanation on what happened. When he finished, she asked, "why did you do all this dipper?" Dipper blushed but then said, "I've kinda had a big crush on you."

Wendy was surprised at that but then said, "since your now my age, you can probably date me." Dipper smiled and said, "I'd love nothing more."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks for all the posotive reviews and I hope you enjoy! I own nothing!**

* * *

Dipper walked away from the arcade pretty happy. If he was still 12 and not as calm, he would have probably passed out from shock. Being a vampire does have it's perks. Such as being really calm most the time.

He looked through the glass and saw himself, he really needed to get new clothes. A new man means new clothes. He walked into the store and grabbed some clothes.

After about a half an hour, he walked out with dark blue jeans, a mesh short sleeve T-shirt with a red question mark on the back. He finally wore boots that looked like his old shoes and a black and white hat with the same design. He had to admit, he looked good.

As he was walking home he heard Tyrone, who was now stuck in his head, (sort of like Del and Russell in Gorillaz) "_good job man! No list or anything._" Dipper snorted at Tyrone's tactics.

His eyes instead of just brown had some splotches of red in them. As he walked home, many girls seemed to stop and stare. Sherif Blubbs and Deputy Durland were dumbfounded. "Who you reckon that be deputy?" Durland looked for a second then said, "why that must be city-boy!" They both just stared in surprise.

Since Dipper didn't want to freak anyone out, he didnt tell anyone he was a vampire except for his family, Soos, and Wendy. He just sat there watching T.V. Until his date.

* * *

Dipper opened the door to Wendy who had her usual on. They walked to the club but because Dipper was persuasive *cough*vampire hypnosis*cough* they got a seat quickly without complaints.

Wendy ordered the lobster alive so she could make it her own way while Dipper ate a steak. He didnt have to eat but he could if he wanted to, it just didn't fill him up as much as animal blood did. (Yes he is a vegi-vampire).

It seemed as if the entire town was here! Gideon was out with some girl. Pacifica was dating Johnny de'franco local badboy. Robbie (who Dipper had made peace with) was out with some girl! Nate was dating Taumbry. Lee was out of town.

Everyone by now knew how Dipper was older just not the story. Nate walked over with Taumbry, "not bad captain fun times." Nate said clearly impressed. Eventually, Nate and Taumbry sat with them instead. Nate and Dipper talked while Taumbry and Wendy talked.

"so dude, how did you manage to get a date with young Wendy over there, huh?" Nate asked playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "I just asked and she was fine with it." Dipper said smirking. Nate grinned, "no tricks or nothin'? You sly dog!" Dipper laughed and talked.

Of course, Tyrone had helped him but he took the credit since it would people out otherwise. They after Dinner chilled at the shack. The date was a lot of fun.

* * *

A few days later Wendy and Dipper were chilling at the house, "Hey dipper!" Dipper looked from the top of the stairs, "what's up?" Wendy then smiled, "Taumbry just texted me, there's a party tonight if you wanted to go."

Wendy continued, "I also booked you as entertainment." Dipper looked surprised, "what! I can't sing!" Wendy smirked, "yes you can! I saw you singing a week ago remember!" Dipper blushed at the memory.

"Fine i'll do it." Dipper said. He then called up Robbie, Nate, and Lee to help him. They all agreed. (Robbie and Dipper made peace after the whole hypnosis fiasco.) he then got ready for the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm getting some really good reviews and I thank you for that. Lets do this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper and Nate were in the garage testing their voices. Robbie tuned his guitar. And Lee was playing a steady beat on the drums. Eventually their voices/instruments were tuned and ready. They began to practice a few songs that came easiest to them. By the time it was 3 o'clock, they played like an actual band.

* * *

They all packed into Thompson's van and headed to the house to start playing. They set up all the amps and speakers and put all their stuff into place. "Hello ladies and gentleman! We're tonight's, entertainment!" dipper said, quoting the Joker from the dark night.

Dipper then pointed to lee and he started playing the beat. A minute later the guitar started playing. Nate and Dipper started singing.

**Nate** _Dipper: _Clint Eastwood (by: Gorillaz)

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

**Yeah... Ha Ha!**

**Finally someone let me out of my cage**

**Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm countin' no age**

**Now I couldn't be there**

**Now you shouldn't be scared**

**I'm good at repairs**

**And I'm under each snare**

**Intangible**

**Bet you didn't think so I command you to**

**Panoramic view**

**Look I'll make it all manageable**

**Pick and choose**

**Sit and lose**

**All you different crews**

**Chicks and dudes**

**Who you think is really kickin' tunes?**

**Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube**

**Like you lit the fuse**

**You think it's fictional**

**Mystical? Maybe**

**Spiritual hero who appears in you to clear your view**

**when you're too crazy**

**Lifeless**

**to those the definition for what life is**

**Priceless**

**for you because I put you on the hype shit**

**You like it?**

**Gunsmoke**

**You're righteous with one toke**

**You're psychic among those**

**Possess you with one go**

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless,but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

**The essence, the basics**

**Without it you make it**

**Allow me to make this**

**childlike in nature**

**Rhythm:**

**You have it or you don't- that's a fallacy!**

**I'm in them:**

**Every sproutin' tree**

**Every child of peace**

**Every cloud at sea**

**You see with your eyes**

**and see destruction and demise**

**Corruption in disguise**

**From this f***in' enterprise**

**Now I'm sucked into your lies**

**Through Russel, not his muscles but the percussion he provides**

**with me as a guide**

**y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye**

**You perceive with your mind**

**That's the inner**

**So I'mma stick around with Russ and be your mentor**

**Bust a few rhymes so motherf***ers remember**

**what the thought is**

**I brought all this**

**So you can survive when law is lawless**

**Feelings, sensations that you thought wuz dead**

**No squealing, remember**

**(that it's all in your head)**

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future

The crowd roared in approval as they finished the song. He and Nate fist bumped then continued to serinate them with their tunes. All in all it was a good preformance.

Finally they managed to get off the stage and head over to the concession stand. They talked about sports and video games until Wendy put her hands on Dipper's shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Wendy! What did you think of our preformance?"

She turned him around and kissed him full on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" Dipper grinned and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly, can you answer me again?" Wendy laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey dude! We're playing some video games. You guys want to play?" Lee asked. Wendy and Dipper shrugged then headed into the basement. As the night progressed on, more and more people passed out until it was just Dipper, Wendy, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Taumbry and Robbie.

Soon Wendy passed out which was an indication that it was time to go, "we'll be off." Dipper announced and he took her home. (Since they were really close, Dipper bought an apartment he and Wendy lived in. Also, Wendy is about 17)

The next morning Wendy blinked the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Dipper was up and in the bathroom getting ready. She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled while brushing his teeth. He kissed her forehead, "morning red." He said.

"what?" Wendy asked. "Well, I figured you could use a nickname." He answered. She actually liked the nickname, just confused for a moment. She kissed him on the lips then got ready, unknown someone wanted to destroy Dipper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm getting some really good reviews and I thank you for that. Lets do this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper and Nate were in the garage testing their voices. Robbie tuned his guitar. And Lee was playing a steady beat on the drums. Eventually their voices/instruments were tuned and ready. They began to practice a few songs that came easiest to them. By the time it was 3 o'clock, they played like an actual band.

* * *

They all packed into Thompson's van and headed to the house to start playing. They set up all the amps and speakers and put all their stuff into place. "Hello ladies and gentleman! We're tonight's, entertainment!" dipper said, quoting the Joker from the dark night.

Dipper then pointed to lee and he started playing the beat. A minute later the guitar started playing. Nate and Dipper started singing.

**Nate** _Dipper: _Clint Eastwood (by: Gorillaz)

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

**Yeah... Ha Ha!**

**Finally someone let me out of my cage**

**Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm countin' no age**

**Now I couldn't be there**

**Now you shouldn't be scared**

**I'm good at repairs**

**And I'm under each snare**

**Intangible**

**Bet you didn't think so I command you to**

**Panoramic view**

**Look I'll make it all manageable**

**Pick and choose**

**Sit and lose**

**All you different crews**

**Chicks and dudes**

**Who you think is really kickin' tunes?**

**Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube**

**Like you lit the fuse**

**You think it's fictional**

**Mystical? Maybe**

**Spiritual hero who appears in you to clear your view**

**when you're too crazy**

**Lifeless**

**to those the definition for what life is**

**Priceless**

**for you because I put you on the hype shit**

**You like it?**

**Gunsmoke**

**You're righteous with one toke**

**You're psychic among those**

**Possess you with one go**

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless,but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

**The essence, the basics**

**Without it you make it**

**Allow me to make this**

**childlike in nature**

**Rhythm:**

**You have it or you don't- that's a fallacy!**

**I'm in them:**

**Every sproutin' tree**

**Every child of peace**

**Every cloud at sea**

**You see with your eyes**

**and see destruction and demise**

**Corruption in disguise**

**From this f***in' enterprise**

**Now I'm sucked into your lies**

**Through Russel, not his muscles but the percussion he provides**

**with me as a guide**

**y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye**

**You perceive with your mind**

**That's the inner**

**So I'mma stick around with Russ and be your mentor**

**Bust a few rhymes so motherf***ers remember**

**what the thought is**

**I brought all this**

**So you can survive when law is lawless**

**Feelings, sensations that you thought wuz dead**

**No squealing, remember**

**(that it's all in your head)**

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad

I got sunshine, in a bag

I'm useless, but not for long

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future is coming on

It's coming on

It's coming on

My future

The crowd roared in approval as they finished the song. He and Nate fist bumped then continued to serinate them with their tunes. All in all it was a good preformance.

Finally they managed to get off the stage and head over to the concession stand. They talked about sports and video games until Wendy put her hands on Dipper's shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Wendy! What did you think of our preformance?"

She turned him around and kissed him full on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" Dipper grinned and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly, can you answer me again?" Wendy laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Hey dude! We're playing some video games. You guys want to play?" Lee asked. Wendy and Dipper shrugged then headed into the basement. As the night progressed on, more and more people passed out until it was just Dipper, Wendy, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Taumbry and Robbie.

Soon Wendy passed out which was an indication that it was time to go, "we'll be off." Dipper announced and he took her home. (Since they were really close, Dipper bought an apartment he and Wendy lived in. Also, Wendy is about 17)

The next morning Wendy blinked the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. Dipper was up and in the bathroom getting ready. She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled while brushing his teeth. He kissed her forehead, "morning red." He said.

"what?" Wendy asked. "Well, I figured you could use a nickname." He answered. She actually liked the nickname, just confused for a moment. She kissed him on the lips then got ready, unknown someone wanted to destroy Dipper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm back from Utah! Unfortunately we didn't win most of our games but I'm had fun either way. Onto the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper gripped Gideon and yelled at his face, "where the hell is my family you little punk!" He then slammed him against a tree. He raised a fist but was grabbed by a giant gnome monster. "Well well well! Look who we have hear boys!" Jeff yelled from the top. The gnomes growled in anger.

Gideon laughed maniacally, "we won't kill you, yet. We will have the final showdown in a months time. And because I'm feeling a I charitable," Gideon snapped his fingers and Wendy appeared, "i'll let you have your girlfriend. dont be late." Gideon then pulled out a staff and they disappeared.

* * *

Dipper and Wendy agreed that they needed help. They walked through the town in search of any help. They then realized you must fight fire with fire. They didnt need people, they needed cryptids!

They hastily went to the mystery shack and reanimated the wax they collected from the fight. As they all reformed, Dipper said, "I know you don't like me very much," coolio yelled, "ya got that right, Holmes!" "But a new evil is intending to destroy Gravity Falls and everything with it. I need your help." Sherlock Holmes walked up, "what can we have in return?" Dipper smiled, "you will be able to do whatever you want in the night except killing as you used to."

Sherlock Holmes thought for a little then nodded. They shook hands and Dipper and Wendy continued.

* * *

Dipper and Wendy walked through the forest with a bag of beef jerky. Suddenly a loud rawr emitted from deep inside the forest. Suddenly the entire tribe of the manotuars including leaderawr stomped over to them.

"JERKY!" The entire tribe shouted. They then looked at Dipper. Dipper smiled, "Still have that growth, Clark?" Clark snapped his fingers, "nk nk!" Leaderawr bellowed, "why have you summoned us here young one?" Dipper explained what happened.

"He dares hurting a girl?! He shall pay for his unworthiness!" Leaderawr yelled. He slammed his fist down on a tree breaking it in half. "We will help you young ones." He said and fist bumped Dipper. They were gaining quite an army.


End file.
